Bella, Emmett and the Dukes
by Marie Pattin
Summary: What happens when Bella and Emmett want to be like The Dukes of Hazzard? Oneshot. First fanfic. PLEASE R&R!


"That is so cool." I said as Luke flew across the hood of the General Lee. Emmett and I had started watching _The Dukes of Hazzard _re-runs when Edward went hunting. But Edward wasn't hunting today. He was "running some errands" with Carlisle. Edward never had to run errands. What could he be doing that I couldn't come with him.

"Do you want to try it?" Emmett asked mischievously.

I snorted. "Yeah right," heavy sarcasm," and get myself hurt? Edward would freak out if I did anything like that." He would only have a heart attack. Not something that is easily done to a vampire.

But Emmett pressed, "How badly could you get hurt sliding across a car?"

"How well do you know me Emmett? I get hurt walking on a sidewalk. Imagine what would happen to me sliding across a car."

"PLEASE BELLA!!" he begged. He had gotten down on his knees, "I'll make sure you don't get hurt. Edward doesn't have to know!"

I thought for a while. Edward shouldn't be back for another hour. Emmett would protect me. Why the hell not." Ok we can do it. Whose car do you want to use?"

He jumped up." YES! Well my Jeep is too tall for you, Alice and Roselie would hurt us if we touched their cars. Carlisle and Edward have the Mercedes, so we can use Edward's car." He picked me up, not waiting on my human pace, and raced me out to the garage. He set me down.

"Let's be very careful. I don't want to hurt Edward's car. You know sometimes I think he loves that car more then he loves me!" I said jokingly.

Emmett laughed." I _think_ he loves you more. But I can't be sure. Now let me show you how this is done!" He ran and flew across the car almost, if not better, then Luke. He whooped and laughed. I was laughing with him.

"Alright, my turn!" I proclaimed. I ran and flew my self across the hood of the sliver Volvo. I was about a fourth of the way across when I started to slide off. I fell to the ground being met with Emmett's laughter. "That did not go so well."

"That was great Bella. One more time. Edward will be home soon." He flew across the hood again but this time there was an awful noise. I looked over to see Emmett off of the car with the windshield wiper in his hand.

"Shit." We said at the same time. My breathing was ragged. Edward was going to flip out.

"Oh no. He still hasn't forgiven me for the last thing I did. Bella, since he would never hurt you, you tell him." He put the windshield wiper in my hand. "As along as it doesn't rain we should be fine."

"Emmett," I yelled," this is Forks. All it does is rain!"

He swore under his breath. "They're home. Bella I will block my thoughts from him. He won't know until you tell him or it rains." I could now hear the Mercedes pulling in. As soon as the car stopped, Edward jumped out and ran over to me. He pulled me into a kiss. I couldn't remember anything.

"Breathe Bella." he chuckled as I breathed in. "I missed you."

My breathing still ragged, "I missed you too." He got a look on his face. It was the face when ever some one was blocking their mind from him.

"Let's go for a ride. Emmett is blocking his mind from me which means he did something. I would rather wait till later to figure what it is. I just want to be with you right now." Great. There's my luck for you.

"You sure?" I asked. I was asking about the going for a drive. But he thought I meant something else.

He dazzled me. Again. "Of course I want to be with you, silly. Now let's go." He pulled me to his car. After buckling me in, he ran around to the drivers side, started the car and pulled out. He was driving at his normal speed Normal for him was about 100 mph. I sat, not talking, just listening to the CD that had came on when he started the car. It was Linkin Park. He was looking at me with a puzzled look on his face. "What are you thinking about?"

Should I lie. He always knew when I lied. "Oh just about this show."

"What show?"

"The Dukes of Hazzard."

"Oh." That's when the worst thing happened. It started to rain. It really shouldn't have surprised me. But I gulped, knowing he would turn on the wipers. As he turned them on he was still looking at me. I wished I could hold his gaze forever. But he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He stared at the lone windshield wiper for a moment. I braced myself.

"What the f-? WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" he yelled.

"Promise me you won't get mad when I tell you?" I begged. Shock ran across his face as he realized that I was some how part of the reason why his car only had one windshield wiper.

He had pulled over to the side of the road. He had his fingers against his temples. "What happened?" there was strain in his voice as he tried to calm himself.

"Promise me first." I said with my most loving voice I could.

He took a deep breathe, "I…promise."

I took a even deeper breathe then he had. "Well you see, I thought it was pretty nifty how they slide over the hood of the General Lee and Emmett said we should try it. So we went to you car and he went across first. Then, I did, only I fell off." I noticed the worry in his eyes." I'm fine. Then Emmett wanted to do it again and then he went across. His hand or something must have caught on the windshield wiper." I waited for the next wave of fury.

"Emmett is going to pay, dearly, for this stupid, asshole idea of his." He sounded like a vampire.

"No! It really wasn't Emmett's fault. It's my fault." I wanted to try and save Emmett from Edward's temper.

" Emmett put you safety in jeopardy. Do you realize how many ways you could of gotten hurt?"

"That's why I did it with my big vampire brother!"

"Yes! The one who isn't cautious around you! How am I suppose to drive in this with one windshield wiper!?"

"Edward," I said quietly then my voice got louder," you're a damn vampire!"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means you'll use your amazing vampire eyesight or you'll simply run us back."

He breathed deeply then he started laughing darkly. "How could I forget about that monster that I am?"

"Your not a monster." I said for the millionth time. " Never a monster. Do you have a temper and overreact about everything. Yes. But you wouldn't be the Edward I love without those things." I chuckled.

"You know, I'll still have to make Emmett pay." I glared at him. "I mean to have it repaired."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"I don't think so!" I leaned over to him and he met me halfway to kiss me.

He pulled away, too soon, as always and said, "Can I still mess with Emmett's head though? Please?"

"As along as I am there." I laughed.

"Of course." He started the car and headed back for home.


End file.
